


. . . That's Not My Name

by 5up3r_N3rd



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Friends With Benefits To Lovers, Kylux - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-04 02:05:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6636718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5up3r_N3rd/pseuds/5up3r_N3rd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Guilt surrounded Kylo every waking moment. The only one who could take away his grief is his beloved General.</p>
            </blockquote>





	. . . That's Not My Name

He had been completely healed besides the large scar that ran across his face but the guilt still resided in his mind. Kylo tried to suppress it as best he could for Hux and himself were on their way to Snoke in order to complete his training. Such fleeting emotions need not get in the way. However, that night the emotions came flooding in.

Kylo sat near the window gazing out at the billions of stars that were blurred due to the tears flowing freely down his face, a few catching and trickling through the newly formed scar. Without him knowing it, Hux had strutted into his quarters ready to yell at him for not protecting the oscillator ruining everything, someone had to take the blame, but he stopped short upon seeing the tears streaming down. Kylo jumped slightly when he felt the General’s hand squeeze his shoulder. The emotions spilling out were strong enough to block the force’s ability to detect a presence.

“What is the matter Ren?” He asked taking a seat on the couch beside him. “What isn’t?! Everything we strived for is now in shambles!” Kylo replied his face turning red with shame. Hux took in a deep breath and sighed before pulling the sobbing boy into his arms. They had recently realized the anger and jealousy felt for each other was just frustrated desire deciding to try to maintain a relationship. Commanding the First Order could get quite lonely and exhausting, no better way to handle it than to confide in each other.

“Kylo it’s alright. We are still going after Luke plans haven’t changed, maybe have become more difficult yes but nothing we cannot handle.” Hux said while combing his fingers through the other’s thick dark locks, who hummed in appreciation. Hux than wrapped his arms around him tighter, gently meshing their lips together.

Upon parting from each other Hux could read in Kylo’s eyes that he needed reassurance and needed his love to take away the pain. He pushed his lover back against the couch and said, “I’ve got you Ky-“ before getting cut off. “It’s Ben. My name is Ben.” The dark haired man told him turning his face into one of the cushions turning pink.

“Is it now?” Hux chided smiling before peppering Ben’s face with kisses while hiking up his black robes before slipping them off. Ben’s breath hitched in his throat as his bare skin was exposed to the cool air of the ship. He could feel the nervousness bubbling in his stomach. This of course was not their first time but the first had been so rushed and heated that neither had had the time to properly familiarize one another’s body.

“Look how beautiful you are Ben. . .” Hux commented as he ran his gloved hands up Ben’s milky white thighs causing the other to gasp. “Y-you’re wearing to much General.” He stuttered pulling at Hux’s greatcoat. “That I am.” He replied standing up for a moment to shimmy out of his coat and pull off his remaining garments. Ben took in a moment to try and count the hundreds of freckles that dusted Hux’s pink-tinted skin before being brought back to reality by the General pressing their bare frames together.

Immediately Hux began an onslaught of nips and open-mouthed kisses down Ben’s jaw to his collar bone leaving marks in his wake. He smirked leaning back up enveloping one of Ben’s ear lobes in his mouth swirling his tongue around the shell causing him to shudder and gasp. Smirking again, Hux worked his way back down and took a rosy nub into his mouth.

Ben squirmed as he nibbled and toyed the other nipple between his fingers. He hissed out his name as Hux bit down sharply on it. He canted up his hips up brushing his hardening erection against the redhead’s both of them groaning in response. “Hux please enough teasing damn it.” Ben said thrusting his hips upwards again searching for sweet friction. “Patients Ben. I wish to savor you.” He replied thumbing his abused chest.

Ben sighed and closed his eyes trying to recapture some of his lost control which was in vain once he felt wet lips engulf the head of his cock. “Hux! Oh Kriff Please!” He moaned feeling him take the rest of his engorged member down his throat swallowing around it, “S-so good.” Ben wound his slender fingers through Hux’s soft ginger hair digging his nails into the other’s scalp.

However, the pleasure of Hux’s warm mouth was gone as suddenly as it had started. Ben whimpered trying to pull the ginger down back on his aching member. Instead he felt a probing tongue around the tight ring of his opening. Gasping, Ben looked down to see Hux between his thighs enthusiastically eating him out pushing his tongue inside his body. The feeling was so intense and Ben craved more moving his hips downward trying to spear himself on the wet muscle that lapped at the walls of his hole.

A finger was added in starting to poke around for his prostate. Ben squeezed his legs against Hux’s head practically howling in bliss. “H-hux that’s enough! Oh please Hux please I’m ready!” He pleaded fucking himself against the intruding digit. Hux nodded and retracted his finger out and gave Ben’s entrance one last sloppy lick before getting off the couch and positioning Ben with his legs spread on the edge.

His neglected cock was too hard for comfort, hissing when he took it in his hand smearing the pre-cum down the length of it. He gripped Ben’s thighs before pushing in carefully still not entirely sure his lover was actually ready for him. Ben proved him wrong by pushing back to seat Hux fully inside him moaning out loudly as the ginger bottomed out. “Hurry. . . move.”

Hux wasted no time in doing what he was told, although he did hate following the boy’s orders usually. He pistoned his hips fucking Ben deep hoping to hit his prostate. Ben met him on every thrust canting down feeling his ass swallow the ginger entirely each time. He was soon reduced to a writhing babbling mess as Hux angled himself just right striking his sensitive bundle of nerves.

Without even being touched Ben came spilling between both of their stomachs hoarsely screaming. He drug Hux over the edge as well as his body clamped down around his pulsing cock. “Oh Ben. . . Oh Ben Fuck. . .” He rambled collapsing on top of the other after filling him with his spunk. Ben grasped him tightly in his arms still shaking from the mind blowing orgasm the two had just experienced. “Shhhh it’s alright. I’m here.” Hux said nuzzling into the nape of Ben’s neck kissing the bruised skin.

It took Ben a while to come down from the high. Tears pricked in his eyes as he came back to. “Hux. . . Do you love me? He asked swallowing the lump that had situated itself in his throat. “Ben, of course I love you.” Hux replied smiling and grabbing the blanket hung over the couch draping it over them. “So much.”


End file.
